Conquering
by cloudley
Summary: John, Six, and Sam are on the road after the blow down at Paradise, Ohio. Six is determined to find the others, and sees Sam's tagging along as nothing more than useless. John has other ideas, thinking Sam could be a valuable assist if they were to get stuck in situations. No matter their opinion, all three must work together if they wish to survive a long enough time to find the o
1. Chapter 1

"We're not stopping for a few more hours so could you stop complaining?" Six bit out, glaring at Sam who was slumped in his sit, clearly dissatisfied. John could sympathize with Sam, he was hungry and tired too, but at least he didn't whine everyone elses' ears off.  
Sighing, John leaned his had against the cool window, watching the landscape flyby. It had been nearly two weeks since they had left Paradise, Ohio, and day after day was spent on the road, and with Six driving; there was no stopping. He didn't mind it too much, but he could tell how it was getting to Sam. Though he hadn't been pampered his whole life, Sam had managed to get food and sleep in the time he liked and now being forced to wait? Sam seemed almost upset.  
Not worrying too much about his friend, John smiled down at BK; his old pal's head situated on his lap. Scratching him behind his dog's ears, John then glanced up to where Six was starting at him through the rear view mirror. Keeping her gaze, he then arched a brow after a moment or not. Not reacting, Six simply looked back to the road; nudging her sunglasses back up.

After what felt like hours on the road, when in reality had only been about four, Six complied to Sam's whining and pulled off onto a remote dinner and motel. "Thank God." John heard Sam mutter and couldn't help but laugh as he opened the door, letting BK jump out. Following after him, John then turned to walk up behind Sam, who was eager to get out of the truck, and Six, who was making him shut the hell up. "It's food, probably some of the worst food on the planet, at that, so can you shut up?" Six growled at Sam, her blue eyes dangerous with warning.  
Sam stuttered over a few words, most apologizes, before shutting his mouth; finally taking the hint. Rolling his eyes, John nudged Sam's side, offering him a light smile before catching up to Six, who had all but stomped up to the doors.  
Catching it as it swung behind her, John held it open for Sam and BK before stepping into the dim lightning; the smell of grease, sweat, and hard liquor making him scrunch his nose up in disgust. But even underneath the roll of his stomach, he couldn't deny his own need for food; greasy or not.  
Following Six and Sam over to a booth, he slid in next to Six, blocking Sam from making another bad choice. Six flashed him his own glare, ignoring both of them as she picked up her menu; hiding her face as she glanced it over.  
Not even given a moment to look at his own before a blonde waitress bobbed into view, flashing John a big smile as she looked him over with appreciation. "Can I help you?" She asked in a southern drawl, her voice sweet as sugar she kept all the attention directed to John.  
Only confused by this, he glanced at the menu for a second before offering up a random selection, "Can I just get a cheeseburger and potato skins? Oh, and a Pepsi?". "You sure can." She purred, offering him a wink before glancing at Sam and Six, arching a brow in indication for them to tell her what they wanted.  
Six's lips curled into a sneer, ready to make a comment, but not in enough time as Sam easily slid in to cut her off. "I'd some barbeque ribs, a potato-cheese and bacon bits only, a side of corn, oh and a tea please." He responded, smiling shyly at the waitress as he held out his menu for her to take. The blonde stared at him for a few moments, before quickly jotting it down and accepting his menu. Shaking her head, she took mine, with a smile of course, before turning back to Six; whose sneer was fully visible now. "I'd just like a tea, thanks." She spoke, not giving the waitress anymore attention after passing her menu over.  
"Coming right up." She smiled, winking at John before walking off; swinging her hips as she did. "Is it me, or was she like, totally flirting with you?" Sam smiled, eyes twinkling as she rested his elbows on the table, his attention all on John.  
"Doesn't matter, she's not my type." He responded, his own eyes alight as he dismissed his friend's dirty thoughts.  
"Oh, and what is your type?" Six snorted from where she leaned into the booth, eyes amused as she regarded John.  
"Well, not a sleazy blonde, that's for sure." He retorted, quickly receiving a glare as Six stared him; her eyes challenging.  
"Same here; blondes just really aren't my type." And, surprisingly, she smiled at Sam, leaning over to ruffle his darker hair.  
Recoiling under his touch, as if she was going to bite him, Sam glanced to John for help. But John didn't say anything, he just glared at Six before turning and scouting the room for the waitress.  
When she returned with their food, John caught her hand before she left, flashing her a brilliant smile as she caught herself; surprised by his touch. "Thank you." He spoke, his voice gravelly as the girl basically swooned in the light of his attention.  
"You're welcome, hotshot." She said, winking, as she walked off.  
He could feel Six's glare on his back.


	2. Chapter 2

After all talk had been silenced by Six's deadly glares, Sam and John then ate their meal in silence; Six glowering at them whole time. Once done, Six then walked over to pay for their meals, leaving Sam and John to go a buy the rooms.

"Two rooms, or just two beds? I'm totally sleeping with you if we do the bed thing." Sam spoke, grimacing as he imagined what Six woud say if he offered to share a bed with her.

"Let's just do two rooms, I don't want you spooning me in the middle of the night." John laughed, digging a few twenties out of his pocket as he paid for their rooms.

Once done, he then followed Sam back to the truck where they took theirs' and Six's bags back to the room, dumping hers' off in her own room. It wasn't minute after both had started unpacking, did harsh pounding sound on the old door; threatening to blow it off its hinges.

"Hold on!" John shouted as he went and pulled the door open, eyes landing on a fumming Six. "You." She snarled, pressing up into John's face as she took a moment to speak, her anger obviously taking a lot to control. "That _sleazy_ waitress basically is just asking the whole damn dinner where'd you go, getting a whole rally started to find you. She's probably in the lobby right now. Go tell her to fuck off before I do." She hissed before turning and stomping off to her room across the hall.

"Woah, and I thought I pissed her off." Sam whispered from his bed, afraid Six might hear and come back and beat the shit out of him.

"Ugh." John groaned, dropping his bag on the floor before stepping out of the room and making his way down the stairs at the end of the hallway. In the lobby, as Six had predicted, was the waitress; her uniform from earlier gone and a simple skirt and tank clinging to her narrow build.

"Oh, there he is!" She squealed, spotting John emerge from the staircase as she quickly made her way over to him; smiling the whole time.

"I had wanted to get your number, but you left in such a hurry." She spoke, flustered as she pushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

When John didn't speak, her smile dimmed a little. "Your number? You're going to give it to me, right?" She asked, her words slow as if she thought John needed a moment to procress why in the Lord's name he hadn't already given her his number.

"I don't have a phone. Sorry." He spoke, giving her an attempt at a sad smile.

"Oh, no, that's fine and I guess you won't be staying long anyways, seeing your bad choice of hotel that is." She said, offering a smile as if in hopes to still get a chance with John.

"But how about we make your one night here special, 'ey?" She smiled devilishly, hooking a hand on one of John's arms as she started leading him to the hotel's front entrance.

John fumbled over words to say, repeatedly declining but getting only smiles and laughs from the girl as she drug him out into the parking lot.

Leading him over to a black truck, she then turned John around, pressing him up against it. John had only a moment before she was on, her hands looping around his neck as she pressed her body flush with his.

Lorien, this woman was direct.

John struggled only for a moment before giving in and kissing the girl back, her kisses needy as she tugged on his bottom lip.

He would never see Sarah again so what would it hurt if he hooked up with a random girl he would never see again after this day, too?

That was the mantra in his head as he continued kissing her, his hands running up and down the side of her body.

Though just as he was about to tilt her neck back and make the session a little more interesting, the girl was ripped from his embrace and was pushed away by Six, who was glaring openly at John.

"Can you stop being a guy for one moment?" She growled, grabbing his arm and beginning to drag him back to the hotel.

"Woah, sister, I had him first." The blonde hissed, haven recovered from the shove and was now grabbing onto my other arm, glaring at Six.

Insted lashing out at her, as John expected Six to do, Six simply smiled, taking a step closer to the girl. "Trust me, you don't want him, he has diesease; down there." She spoke, whispering the last part and smiling sadly at John as if he had been getting reject a long time because of it.

The girl instantly recoiled from John, shutting him a glare as if she couldn't believe he had led her on like that.

Running a hand through his touseled hair, John watched as the girl walked away before turning to Six with an expaserated look.

"I was getting rid of her." He said in his defense when seeing Six's glare back in place.

"No, you were being a guy." And with that, she walked away, leaving him alone in the parking lot.


End file.
